The Sanctuary/Broken Covenant
The Broken Covenant The Sanctuary "You came to us in search of a purpose, and mark this, there is no purpose greater than ours." '' Emblem Leader *Heinrich Alten Lieutenants *Anamika (Chlld of Mnemosyne) *Absolom Skymarr (Child of Koios) Factions Opus Superum Leader *Alcaeus Deumos Second in Command *Dante Lejos Ideology It has become clear to me that, as demigods, we encompass the best of both worlds, the benefits that mortals possess, without their weaknesses, the powers of the gods, without their petty conflicts and self-imposed restrictions. We live in both worlds, but up until now we have lived below the radar. Hunted by monsters, hiding from mortals, and kept on leashes by our immortal family. I say, NO MORE, we are clearly the master race, and we should be treated as thus. We must rise up, and take our rightful place as the mortals superiors, the gods should be worshipped again, and we should be the gods' iron fist, we shall weed out the inferior races, we shall conquer and rule. ---- Liberi Superum Leader *Axel Second in Command *Azrael the Sorrowful Ideology Humanity; the pride of Zeus; they're disgusting! They are a abomination on the face of this world and are no better than any other creature that crawls on all fours. The gods; they use humans to fuel their powers. Bah! They are not deserving of the power that their prayers give to them. The gods sit up on their thrones and waste what they have while we age…and die. Just as our fathers and mothers before us and theirs before them, I say we take our birthright! But instead of waging war with the god who could kill us quite easily. We will steal away the source of their power. The mortals fuel them and we will enslave them to our cause. With the worship of mankind we will grow strong and then; we will smite Olympus with its own power. ---- Ortu Justitiae Leader *Tanith Vlasta Second in Commands *Deja Vu Lillis *Seth "Set" Kahn Ideology The gods have been in power for far too long. They have become senile and corrupt. It is time for a new age, a new golden era. But we are not fools. We will not take on the gods blindly. To defeat them, we must take away the source of their power. We must ally with the mortals, and together we shall defeat the gods. It is time for the gods to be cast down, it is time for we demigods and the mortals to rule. Too long have we been underestimated by the gods. Too long have they ruled over us. Why should we be forced to toil under those who are no better than us? No more, I say! We strive for liberty, for justice, and for freedom. ---- Veritum Unitum Leader *Anton Atharm Second in Command *Gwandoya Ngugi Ideology For millennia, our world has turned and for as many millenia this world has had rulers. First Ouranous and Gaia, then the Titans under Kronos, and now the gods; our own parents. Yet, in all this time nothing has changed. While these beings sat in their gilded citadels and reveled in their own glory, we have struggled under their yoke! Today, after countless revolutions against those in power, we suffer under the same whip and lash! We are confined, repressed, and made nothing more than their tools! Brothers, sisters, think, if only for a moment, of the world the gods bore us into. A harsh, and hostile one in which the demigod must struggle to survive! Do our parents protect us? Do they nurture us? Do they love us? These are questions you can answer yourself; questions you will no doubt answer in the negative. Many among us were born into poverty, others into war, and more still into pestilence and death. Those who surmount these obstacles face the eternal threat of monsters. Where are our parents? Where is the compassion? Nowhere to be found as our parents, the gods, do as they wish in complete neglect of our welfare. Demigods who survive are handed weaponry and sent to fight their parent's battles. They tried to make us weapons! They tried to make us enforcers of their own oppressive rule! We say NO! Never surrender your liberty to those who have repressed you since before your birth! Never scrape and bow before our true enemy! Never sacrifice your liberty for their gain! Still, our lives of hardship and struggle have only made us stronger! Let us turn ourselves against our oppressors! Let us end the cycle of repression! The past is our faith, the present is our strength, and the future; the future is our birthright! ---- Liberatio Generis Leader *Zoun Second in Commands *Octavian Ideology Tell me, my friends, how have the gods helped us? My dear Aurae, tell me how has Aeolus paid you for your toil working for him? And what about you, fellow Cyclopes? How has Poseidon helped you with your toils after working in the heat? And you, the Hesperids, how has Hera rewarded you for guarding her apples? Have they smiled upon you? Have they made your lives easier? No they have not. I propose that we, the Cyclopes, the Nymphs, the Centaurs, the Satyrs and the Automatons, [[]]join together, in strength and numbers, to defeat the Gods, and make them our slaves! No more shall we toil to please them! Join us, and together we shall liberate! We will throw the gods into the mortal realm, and then, they will, in end fade! '(NO DEMIGODS ALLOWED)''' Photo Album Category:Broken Covenant